GUARDIAN OF THE MOON, KNIGHT OF THE HUNT
by kingofAthena
Summary: After betrayal Percy seeks death from the gods. Instead they bless giving him eternal duty to protect the Hunters of Artemis. Not even death can stop him. Not even death. Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first fic. Please go easy on me. Anyway here's the story please review. DISCLAIMER: I hate courts so I own nothing sadly.  
**

_**Chapter 1:where love left is the wild.**_

_**Zeus P.O.V.**_

"Silence" I roared over the chaotic noise. The Olympian maybe kids when they want. Ares was waging war on Hephastus. Who had seriously pranked him and Aphrodite on a date. Apollo and Artemis arguing over who is older. Athena and Poseidon locked deep in argument. All the others as senseless as the rest. Thunder boomed to give the effect.

The door to the throne room opened. Coming in was my nephew. Bane of Kronos, bane of Hyperion, bane of Krios, bane of Polybotes, blah blah blah. Saviour of Olympus. Percy Jackson. He stod at the centre of our room. Hs eyes were dull. He knelt and said.

"Gods of Olympus. I ask for a favour?"

"If it is in our power it shall be granted," I responded.

"I want to be relieved of my life"

Gasps could be heard around the room.

"WHAAAT!" Poseidon shouted.

"My life has lost meaning,"

_**Percy P.O.V.**_

I had just slain the lernean hydra, done the twelve labours of Hercules, stolen some golden apples and I was back home. All this was to prove I was worthy to marry the blonde haired love of my life. Annabeth Chase architect and heroine of Olympus. Today I was going to propose to her. We'd have a very small wedding and live happily ever after you wondering why a small wedding. Well she's all I have left. This sounds eerie. Well some infatuated half-brother of mine took everything away. He kills the minotaur on a lousy quest and suddenly he is the hero. HURRAAAH! (**note the sarcasm) **

First he douses everyone at the campfire and blames it on me. Shakes down half f camp in an earthquake. Whos to blame. Me. What did I do?

destroy the demeter farm.

break clarisse's spear.

steal Nico's sword.

burn down the Hermes cabin.

call the Aphrodite fat and ugly.

destroyed the inventions by the Hephastus cabin

destory the artwork of Iris cabin

call the Athena kids proud stupid hooligans

lots of other things you don't want to know HINT: Annabeth $rea^& u* with me

so know I am asking the god to end my miserable life. Answer . NO. alternate offer join the hunters as their knight in shining armour. New life new adventures. Yes. Hestia gives me wicked fire powers. Zeus allows me to fly in the sky as any any animal of the air. Super speed from Hermes. Nice voice from Apollo. Magic from Hecate. Shadow power from Hades. Weapon mystics from Hephastus and Ares.

"Meet in Yellowstone," Artemis said. Flashing awy something about here had changed. She looks more beatiful. Even when she is angry.

We will get along just fine. I jump of Olympus. Percy Jackson Knight of the hunt.

_**Chapter 2: Revelation **_

_**Percy P.O.V.**_

I turned into an eagle soaring in the skies. Being an eagle is awesome. HD vision wicked. I flew to Yellowstone, scaring the crap out of some pigeons. In record time 3 minutes I was in Yellowstone. The hunters were easily being repelled by a horde of monsters. Artemis was struggling with three cyclpos at once. Thalia was zapping crap out of several dracanae. All the others were doing their best but this battle was already lost. Unless somebody saved the day. Artemis was at Hyperion's feet. The rest were subdued badly injured. I perched on a tree. Turned human made a robe with a hood.

"The goddess of hunt at my feet how sweet," Hyperion said in pride.

He raised his sword to strike.

_**Artemis P.O.V.**_

I flashed of Olympus to find my hunters ambushed. The were probably two hundred monsters. Heavily armed and apparently well trained. Were being reppeled by sheer numbers. Hyperion found a chink in my armour. I was gonna have a 'nice talk' with Hephastus when I found him. Hyperion towered over me. His golden sword nearly blinding. He raised his sword for a death blow. I braced for the pain. It never came. I heard a grunt. Hyperoin was rubbing his head. A nut fell next to me. Apparently it had hit him.

"Who dares?" he roared.

"You know its not nice to swing sharp thing at beatiful ladies" said a cloaked figure.

His mouth plastered into a grin. All too familiar.

"How did you get out of that tree?" he asked Hyperion.

"My master blasted me out. Very soon we will destroy Olympus. Rebuild mount Orythus. My master the great…" he stopped realizing he had talked too much.

"Thanks for the info," said the cloaked figure disaapearing in a burst of flames.

Hyperion is engulfed in a mass of flames. A hole opened under him he was quickly sucked in. one way ticket to Tartarus.

The man appeared several feet away. He made a step forward. A silver arrow wheezed past his ear. Phoebe always the overprotective one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks too all you guys. Dragonlilo and Sunnysocks (reveiwed in an hour of posting the story. I was so happy) Promise to post as often as possible. Luv.**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Rick can I OWN your story.**

**Rick: Oh yes!**

**Me: Really**

**Rick: No**

**Me: Please**

**Rick: Scram boy!**

_**Chapter 2: the man in the hood**_

**Previously :** The man appeared several feet away. He made a step forward. A silver arrow wheezed past his ear. Phoebe always the overprotective one.

**Third person P.O.V**

"Now what did I say bout pointy objects," said Percy faking a cowboy accent.

The hunters readied their bows.

"Who are you?" asked Thalia her arrow cackling with electricity.

"Easy Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus its an privilege to see you," replied Percy holding back a chuckle.

Percy took a step forward. An arrow hit right in front of his foot. Phoebe appeared her spear upfront.

"Can we stop pointing weapons at each other and talk?" asked Percy.

"We do not speak to men," Phoebe.

"I save your lives and this is how you repay me. I'm starting to like you people," replied Percy.

"Insolent brat!" yelled Phoebe.

She charged only to freeze.

_**Percy P.O.V**_

I froze the Phoebe using the water in her body. Her eyes were wide in bewilderment. Thalia attacked with her spear. She moved with the grace of a deer. She swung for my midsection. I somersaulted backwards uncapping Riptide. I got into stance as we circled each other. For a moment I thought I saw lighting in her eyes. She lunged thrusting her spear forward. I sidestepped ducking under her shield. I slashed at her legs. As expected she jumped, I dove tackling her to the ground and rolling away. She unsheathed her hunting knives as her spear and shield disappeared. A bracelet appearing on her arm. I raised Riptide. She lunged so fast I barely escaped her first swipe. I was on defense she changed technique every two minutes. Possibly to confuse me. I pushed her back and lunged. Slash, jab, slice, roll, duck. My body moved on autopilot. She was tiring gradually. I feinted for her left. She went to block with the same arm. I placed my blade at her throat.

"Dead," I said

She glanced at me evilly. Her left blade sprung up to my neck.

"Dead," she retorted.

"Your faster. Pinecone face," I said stepping back and capping Riptide.

She look like someone had stabbed her grandma with her own blade.

"Percy! You son of a barnacle beard,"

"You sound like Athena," I retorted.

She look mad like 'minotaur' mad. I was about to ask her but getting gutted like a fish is not worth it. Is it? Artemis flashed next to us in her twelve year old form. Her signature scowl so evident you'd think she was born with one. Considering a python was haunting her mother when she was pregnant with her and Apollo. She was definitely born with one.

"My lady," I said bowing.

She looked pissed. Like someone had just punched her mother had in the nose.

"No need to bow. Can you unfreeze Phoebe?" she said fuming.

I snapped my fingers Phoebe. Stretched her limbs. Relishing the fact she was mobile. She sent a deluxe kill-you-later-chicken.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Thalia asked as we walked to their camp.

"Listen up everyone. Percy here will be staying with us for the rest of his life," she said with so much venom it sounded like. "Percy will be eating at our buts for the rest of his life. Try killing him as early a you can,"

Artemis turned towards me.

"Since you're here. Make dinner for us, wash our clothes, sharpen our weapons, pitch our tents."

I should have seen this coming. All hail Percy Jackson! Maid of the hunters!

_**Sorry for the short chapter. (blackout in my home area) Promise to update soon. Take a look at LEGACIES REWRITTEN. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I am done with this story. I am working on a better version. If you like this one you will like the new one. If you hated it you will still like the new one. It will be up next can also check out my other story CHAOS AND THE ARMY OF THE FORGOTTEN

KINGOFATHENA

PEACE OUT


End file.
